List of Monsters, Inc. characters
This is a list of characters appearing in the film Monsters, Inc. Main Characters "Boo" Boo is a 3 year old human child who is escaped from her room from which Randall intended to kidnap her. Much of the film's plot follows what happens as Mike and Sulley try to get Boo back to safety. When she first appears, Boo is very attached to Sulley but he is not so keen. But as the film progresses, he develops a bond with her. Boo's parents are never seen and it is not clear what happens in the human world when she is missing. Boo's real name is Mary, named after the actress who voiced the character, Mary Gibbs. Celia Mae Celia Mae (AKA Shmoopsie Poo) is Mike Wazowski's girlfriend. She has snakes for hair, like the Greek mythological creature Medusa. In the movie, Celia is celebrating her birthday, so Mike invites her to a Japanese restaurant, Harryhausen's (named in honor of legendary monster maker Ray Harryhausen), but due to Boo being in the restaurant, the place is contained by the CDA. One device that is made to make a large dome that would get rid of fatal germs, but could harm people without CDA armor, which is why Celia came back to work the next day with serious injuries. Although initially upset with Mike, she finds out about Randall trying to capture Mike and Sulley, so she caused a crowd to block his way. She often calls Mike "Googly Bear". Henry J. Waternoose Henry J. Waternoose is the director of a famous scaring company called Monsters Inc. He is one of three owners, all cast down from lineage. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Waternoose's protegée, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose is behind a plot to increase the dwindling scare production along with Randall, the company's second-biggest producer and a less-than-savory fellow worker. When Waternoose finally figures out that Sulley and his teammate and pal Mike Wazowski have the child, Waternoose is forced to send Mike and Sulley to the Himalayas. In the end, Randall is taken care of by Sulley and Mike. Waternoose corners Sulley in what is he believes to be Boo's bedroom, and announces his intention to "kidnap a thousand children" if that's what it takes to keep the company alive. The room turns out to be the training room, where the training sessions are observed, recorded and played back to analyze the trainee's performance. With this incriminating evidence, Waternoose is taken away by the Child Detection Agency (CDA). Henry J. Waternoose is also the minor antagonist and minor villain of the film. Henry J. Waternoose is the last animated character voiced by James Coburn; his first was Looten Plunder from Captain Planet and the Planeteers. James P. Sullivan '''James P. "Sulley" Sullivan' is a large, furry blue monster with purple spots, voiced by John Goodman. When he is first seen, Sulley is the top scarer at Monsters, Inc., responsible for generating the scares that provide power for the city of Monstropolis along with his partner, Mike Wazowski. During the course of events, Sulley accidentally allows a small girl, Boo, to enter the Monster World. He attempts to return her to her room, but to no avail. When her presence becomes public knowledge, he hides her in his home, eventually coming to realize that she is not as dangerous he has been led to believe. After he saves Boo from Randall's scream machine, Waternoose orders Randall to retrieve her and eliminate Sulley. The chase runs through the factory and through an entire network of doors between both the monster world and the human world. At the end of this chase, Randall is overpowered and thrown into a closet in a swamp, where he is mistaken for an aligator and beaten with a shovel. Sulley and Mike promptly destroy the door, banishing Randall as they were. When Waternoose is taken away, Monsters Inc. faces an almost certain end. But Sulley took over the company, and changed the focus from the collection of screams to laughter, which he has learned is ten times more powerful than scream. Abominable Snowman The Abominable "Invie" Snowman finds Mike and Sulley stranded in the snow after Waternoose kicks them out. He makes them safe in an ice cave. He has attempted to make the best of his exile, describing the Himalayas as a Winter Wonderland and making lemon snow cones for his fellow monsters. He is voiced by John Ratzenberger. Mike Wazowski Michael "Mike" Wazowski (AKA Googly Bear) is shown as a sort of Cyclops monster in the shape of a tennis ball, with one large eye. He has two small horns on the top of his head. His arms are dangly, with four fingers on each hand. His legs are skinny with big feet. He was voiced by Billy Crystal. He and Sulley are best friends and are a team in the Monsters Inc factory. He is initially much more reluctant towards baby Boo, and although he does not form as close a relationship with her as scary Sulley, he warms up to her and makes it possible for Sulley to find her again in the end of the film. He made a great cameo in Dad Day Afternoon / Scary Poppins where he was chasing Irwin and Dick. Also, he makes cameo appearance in several other Pixar films such as Finding Nemo (while snorkeling), and Toy Story (as a toy) Randall Boggs Randall Boggs is the main antagonist and the main villain in the movie. His voice was provided by Steve Buscemi. Randall resembles an anthropomorphic lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He works as a Scarer for the power company Monsters Inc. by entering children's rooms via a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children. Randall acts as the direct rival of the movie's protagonists, James P. Sullivan, and Mike Wazowski, and is in competition with them for the glorious post of Top Scarer. However, Randall has also constructed a "Scream Extractor," and attempts to kidnap a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. He is defeated after a chase through the factory, where Boo and Randall escape into a door, and Boo begins to hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn different colors,then Sully restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and afterwards, throws him through a door that leads to a trailer, where a hillbilly mother beats Randall down with a shovel thinking that he is an alligator. Roz Roz is the bookkeeper of the Monsters, Inc. factory. She speaks with a very rough voice and has a slug-like body. Roz has green-brown skin and a bit of grey hair on the top of her head. She wears a red shirt. Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan's assistant, tries to avoid getting in trouble with Roz mostly because, no matter how many times he tries to remind himself, he almost always forgets to file his paperwork. She is revealed to be Agent 001 of the Child Detection Agency. Secondary Characters Fungus The assistant of Randall. He is a small orange monster with three eyes and legs similar to those of a chicken. He wears three lenced glasses. He is rather wimpish due to the wrathful temper of Randall, and helps him with his plot to revolutionize the scaring industry, although he regrets it. Fungus is initially a kind person and means wells, even apologising to Mike about his capture. After Randall's defeat, Fungus is a lot happier. He is voiced by renowned actor, Frank Oz. According to the scene when Mike tries to make Fungus free him, Fungus is actually acting as a villain and Randall told him to ignore anyone who's trying to ruin his evil plot. Needleman and Smitty Needleman and Smitty are lesser employees who work as janitors and have minor jobs like cleaning, bringing in a door shredder, and disposing of waste. They are comic relief in the film, and often argue. Needleman is a tall brown monster with small horns while Smitty is a small green monster with no legs, and has mop-like hair and braces. Needleman lives with his mother. Both are voiced by Daniel Gerson. George Sanderson A Scarer who is in the same Scare Floor as Mike and Sulley. He is a large monster with a single horn on his head and covered in orange fur. He is partnered with the annoying Charlie, who continuously reports Emergency Code 23-19 to the CDA. George is the victim of these calls as he ends up with a child sock on his back and ends up completely shaved. He later ends up with a broken leg due to being covered with children's toys and CDA soldiers tackle him. George finally gets fed up with Charlie's calls for alert. Sulley rushes out of a door and George gets another sock on his body. As Charlie is about to call for help, George seizes him, shoves the sock in his mouth and tosses him into the door. He is voiced by Samuel Lord Black. Charlie Charlie is George's assistant and loves working with him, considering George to be a brother to him. Charlie is a green monster with tentacle limbs and eyes on antennas. Charlie constantly calls the CDA at the sign of an emergency. The most common is 23-19, which involves a monster having a piece of child clothing on them - the monster, in this case, is poor George. George is shaved completely and later ends up with broken limbs due to a second incident. In the end, Charlie is tossed through a door when he is about to call the CDA again. Ms. Flint An employee in Monsters, Inc. who seems to train the new Scarers in a practice room. She often ends up grumpy due to the incompetence of the new Scarers. Flint is a tall bipedal monster with frills over her eyes. She is voiced by Bonnie Hunt. Thaddeus Bile A new employee hoping to become a great Scarer like Sulley. He is a large blue reptillian monster and the first monster to be seen in the film. He demonstrates how to scare a child but freaks out part way through the test, causing a funny gag that involves a football, a rollerskate and some spiked tencils. Bile later tries to perform in front of Mr. Waternoose, with terrible results. Bile is later seen to have become a Scarer, using his gag from the beginning of the film to make children laugh. He is voiced by Jeff Pidgeon. Jerry The floor manager of Sulley and Mike's Scare Floor. He has about seven fingers on each hand. He is good friends with Sulley and Mike, and often is visited by Mr. Waternoose for inspection. Mrs. Nesbit A large female employee who appears to look after the children of some of the other employees. She and her small group of children encounter Boo who is in her monster costume while she is lost in the building, but Sulley soon appears to retrieve her, the sitter mistaking him for Boo's father. She is seen in the company play in the credits, playing the piano. According to the company play program on the DVD, her name is Mrs. Nesbit; named after a joke from Toy Story. Also very nice. Category:Pixar characters